My Annoying Kouhai
by Eysha
Summary: "Sakura sangat sangat sangat, entah harus berapa kali memakai kata sangat untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia pada salah seorang kouhai-nya yang diakui tampan. Sang kouhai tidak berhenti mengganggu Sakura dengan tingkah lakunya yang romantis, yang terkadang membuatnya merona hebat. Apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura? Menerima sang kouhai atau makin menghindarinya?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **:**

 **Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

.

.

 **My Annoying Kouhai**

.

.

 **NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu** **k apapun**

.

 **DISCLAIMER** :

 **Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **STORY :**

 **RATE : T**

.

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama with lil bit humor maybe**

.

 **PAIRING :**

 **Sasuke x Sakura, and other slight**

.

 **WARNING** :

 **AU, OOCness, gaje, EYD amburegul, typos bertebaran, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

.

 **DLDR**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

.

 **If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

.

.

 **OK Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah dengan matahari yang menyinari, dan langit biru dengan awan menggantung. Sebuah hari yang indah untuk memulai kegiatan, salah satunya kegiatan di sebuah sekolah ternama di _Konoha_.

Suasana tenang dan damai dengan beberapa siswa-siswi berjalan di sekitar lingkungan sekolah–

"DASAR _KOUHAI_ MENYEBALKAN! AAAAAAAARRRRGH!"

Yah, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum teriakan menggelegar seorang gadis di halaman depan sekolah.

Sedangkan sang tersangka yang ternyata seorang pemuda yang menyebabkan sang gadis mengeluarkan auman harimaunya, berlari secepat mungkin memasuki gedung sekolah seraya tersenyum geli. Merasa telah berhasil mengganggu _senpai_ 'kesayangannya'.

Beberapa siswi yang melihat senyuman sang pemuda hanya berblushing ria sembari berteriak 'kyaaaa', atau 'tampan', dan kata-kata sejenisnya. Bahkan sampai ada yang _nosebleed_.

Sedangkan beberapa siswa yang melihatnya merasa kesal, karena pemuda itu berani mengganggu sang gadis yang termasuk populer di sekolah. Dan beberapa lagi, hanya menanggapinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Merasa bahwa kejadian ini sering kali terjadi.

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis cantik berumur 16 tahun yang bersekolah di _Konoha Senior High School_ atau di singkat _KSHS_. Sakura duduk di kelas XI-A yang merupakan kelas unggulan.

Sakura merupakan salah satu gadis populer di sekolahnya di antara gadis-gadis populer lainnya. Selain cantik, ia pintar dan juga berbakat. Dia merupakan seorang wakil ketua OSIS, juga ketua klub _Kendo_ yang terkenal akan kemahirannya dalam bermain _Kendo_.

Banyak yang menyukai Sakura terutama pria. Pembawaannya yang ceria, ramah dan sopan santun walaupun galak, membuat siswa-siswi di sekolahnya segan padanya dan menyukainya terutama murid laki-laki. Bahkan ia memiliki fans club dengan nama _'Sakura Oujo-sama Fans Club'_ atau disingkat ' _SaOma FC'_. Ia sudah menjadi incaran beberapa murid laki-laki sejak kelas X.

Akan tetapi, walaupun begitu banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya bahkan teman-teman satu geng kakaknya di _Akatsuki_ , tidak ada satupun yang dapat menaklukannya, sebut saja seperti Hidan. Pemuda kelas XII yang selalu membuka dua kancing kemejanya, mempertontonkan dadanya yang berbulu lebat layaknya Roma Irama, raja dangdut dari Indonesia.

Menyebabkan Hidan mendapatkan benjolan di kepalanya, karena Sakura memukulkan pedang kayunya pada kepala sang lelaki berkepala _silver_ itu dengan kata-kata sadis seperti 'Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang berbulu dada lebat'.

Namun walaupun begitu, sang pemuda penganut agama _Jashin_ ini tidak tersinggung. Malahan semakin gencar mendekati Sakura dengan mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah jodoh yang di kirim Dewa _Jashin_ kepadanya.

Lain lagi dengan pernyataan cinta Kakuzu, bendahara _Akatsuki_ yang terkenal pelit.

"Jika aku berpacaran denganmu, yang ada malah aku yang bangkrut. Belikan aku seribu apartment mewah baru aku mau menerimanya," ujarnya sadis.

Kakuzu pun akhirnya mundur teratur, daripada ia harus kehilangan 'anak-anak' berharganya.

Begitulah, beberapa siswa menyatakan cinta padanya. Sakura selalu memberikan persyaratan tidak masuk akal atau mengucapkan kata-kata sadis kepada mereka.

Ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua itu. Ya, ia baik-baik saja dengan semua pernyataan cinta itu. Setidaknya sampai kenaikan kelas dua. Ketika ia mendapatkan _kouhai_. Dengan beberapa _kouhai_ laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tetapi ada satu _kouhai_ yang sungguh sungguh sungguh sungguh, lagi-lagi menggunakan kata sungguh berkali-kali untuk menunjukkan betapa menyebalkannya _kouhai_ -nya satu ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah _baby face_ , turun dari sebuah mobil _Mercedes_ berwarna _silver_.

" _Jaa ne_ , Kotetsu. Hati-hati menyetirnya," ucap sang gadis kepada sang supir.

Seorang pria yang dipanggil Kotetsu hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum.

"Belajar yang rajin ya Sakura- _sama_ , Sasori- _sama_ ," ujar Kotetsu.

" _Ha'i_." Sakura membalas, seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tesenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sedangan sang pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori hanya diam, memperhatikan sang adik dan sang supir dengan mata sayu dan menguap lebar.

Kelihatannya si pemuda _baby face_ ini masih mengantuk. Terang saja, ini baru pukul 6.30 dan sekolah masuk pukul 7.30. Hanya ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang baru datang yang mungkin memiliki tugas yang harus dilakukan seperti piket atau mengerjakan PR mungkin.

" _Onii-chan_. Berhenti menguap. Atau aku akan mencubit pipimu sampai melar," ujar Sakura kesal seraya menunjukkan suatu benda, ketika melihat tampang mengantuk kakaknya yang menguap berkali-kali.

Sasori bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman sang _imotou_ dan benda yang di pegangnya. Lalu, secepat kilat ia menampar pipinya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

Meskipun ia merasakan perih akibat tamparannya sendiri, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada pipinya di cubit sang adik.

Definisi mencubit versi Sakura di sini bukanlah menarik pipi menggunakan jari-jari tangan, melainkan menggunakan bebarapa jepitan jemuran yang dipasang di pipi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan dan tidak ada yang boleh melepaskannya kecuali Sakura sendiri.

Sasori heran dengan adiknya. Entah untuk apa adiknya membawa jepitan jemuran ke sekolah. Apa ia sengaja membawanya untuk menyiksanya?

Sasori kembali bergidik akan pemikirannya. Ini semua juga gara-gara sang _imotou_. Salah siapa coba dia mengantuk? Salah Sakura tentu saja.

Jika saja sang adik tidak mengajaknya menonton tayangan ulang konser dengan pria-pria tampan yang bernyanyi sambil menari sampai dini hari, maka ia dapat tidur dengan cukup dan tidak akan mengantuk seperti ini. Pria-pria itu yang menurutnya homo, memakai baju aneh dan celana ketat berwarna-warni.

Adiknya begitu menyukai pria-pria yang tergabung dalam grup yang disebutnya _boyband_ dari negera tetangga, salah satu hobi adiknya. Jadi, ketika sang adik memintanya untuk menemani dirinya menonton konser di salah satu stasiun _TV_ , ia tidak berani membantah, apalagi mengatakan pria-pria itu homo, bisa-bisa ia habis di tangan adiknya.

Begini-begini, Sasori masih sayang nyawanya. Walaupun ia seorang kakak, adakalanya ia merasa hidupnya terancam di tangan sang adik jika tidak menuruti keinginan Sakura.

Ternyata pemuda _baby face_ ini tipe kakak takut adik.

Dan tayangan konser itu pun berhenti ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 2. Sasori pun yang merasa baru tidur beberapa jam, langsung terlonjak kaget ketika sang adik masuk ke dalam kamar membangunkannya untuk cepat mandi. Dan lagi-lagi, ia tidak dapat menolaknya. Dia masih sayang nyawanya.

.

.

Sasori memandang seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar senang dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

 _'Good timing_ ,' batinnya.

"Saku- _chan_. _Onii-chan_ pergi dulu ya. Ada tugas yang harus ku lakukan bersama Itachi–"

"Eh? Tapi–

– sekarang. _Jaa ne_."

Sasori segera memotong ucapan sang _imotou_ , ketika melihat sang adik akan berbicara dan berlari secepat kilat mendatangi seseorang itu.

"Aneh," ujar Sakura.

Tiba-tiba matanya yang sewarna _emerald_ melebar, melihat sosok yang di datangi sang kakak. Seolah-olah melihat hantu.

"Sial. Aku keduluan. Pasti dia sudah datang," gumamnya pelan.

" _Hn_?"

Sebuah suara terdengar sangat dekat dengannya, seolah menanyakan apa yang di gumamkan sang gadis.

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara _bariton_ itu dan ia dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Sangat dekat, hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sang pemuda.

Dia berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"KYAAAAAA!"

 **BUAAGH**

Dan pemuda itu mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura, menyebabkan sebuah jejak tercetak dengan sangat indah di pipi putihnya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Cuap-Cuap Area** :

Holla semuaaaaaa balik lagi nih ama author abal2 dengan fic multichapter terbarunya, pdhal yg lama belum kelar #plaaaaak habis ga nahan ama ide bru XD

Oke gomen yg nungguin fic Crazy for You yg lama ga d update, bakal d update setelah saya mengetik ulang chap 6 soalnya tnpa d sengaja filenya kena format X(

Sekian cuap2nya, Arigatou udah baca, mind to review?

 **Palembang, 18-06-2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **:**

 **Eysha CherryBlossom presenting**

.

.

 **My Annoying Kouhai**

.

.

 **NO PLAGIAT dalam bentu** **k apapun**

.

 **DISCLAIMER** :

 **Dari awal pembuatan Naruto sampe sekarang sih masih Om Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **STORY :**

 **RATE : T**

.

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama with lil bit humor maybe**

.

 **PAIRING :**

 **Sasuke x Sakura, and other slight**

.

 **WARNING** :

 **AU, OOCness, gaje, EYD amburegul, typos bertebaran, dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah dan gangguan kehamilan pada janin #plaaak**

.

 **DLDR**

 **(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

.

 **If You Like Then Give Me Your Review Or Concrit, Flames Will Be Avoided**

.

.

 **OK Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

.

Sasori berlari dengan penuh semangat, mendatangi sosok itu. Sosok sahabatnya di kelompok _Akatsuki_.

"ITACHIIIIIIII!" teriaknya penuh semangat sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Pemuda yang di panggil Itachi itu membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasori yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan heran.

Ketika Sasori semakin dekat, ia baru sadar akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori tetapi terlambat. Sasori sudah memeluknya erat, sambil bergumam 'penyelamatku', 'pahlawanku', atau 'aku masih hidup'.

Itachi merasakan sesak akan pelukan sang pemuda _baby face_. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Sasori.

"Sas– Sasori. He–hey!"

"Lepaskan dulu _chibi_ ," ujar Itachi kepada Sasori.

Awalnya Sasori masih memeluknya erat. Tetapi, ketika mendengar kata _'chibi'_ , ia melepaskan pelukannya secepat mungkin dan merengut.

Itachi yang sudah lepas pun, membetulkan seragamnya yang kusut akibat ulah Sasori. Menatap Sasori seakan meminta penjelasan akan tingkah laku Sasori yang _absurd_.

Sasori yang mengerti pun langsung menjelaskan alasannya.

"Sakura," jawabnya singkat.

Mengerti akan jawaban singkat sang sahabat, Itachi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan kidmat.

"Kau itu kan kakaknya. Seharusnya kau bisa lebih tegas pada adikmu," ucap Itachi.

"Seolah-olah kau berani saja pada adikmu," Sasori mencibir mendengar ucapan Itachi.

Itachi hanya menyengir. Ya. Itachi juga termasuk dalam satuan 'Kakak-kakak Takut Adik'. Adiknya itu sebelas duabelas dengan Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak sesadis Sakura.

Meskipun Sasuke pernah menyiksa Itachi ketika persediaan tomat milik Sasuke di makannya. Setidaknya, selama kau tidak menyentuh tomat-tomat Sasuke, maka kau akan aman. Begitulah pikirnya, tetapi terkadang ia keras kepala dan mencoba untuk menjahili adiknya.

Terakhir kali ia menjahili Sasuke dengan memakan persediaan tomat-tomat Sasuke, ia mendapati koleksi _dvd_ _girlband_ favoritnya hancur berantakan.

Nyawa harus dibalas nyawa, mata harus dibalas mata, sesuatu yang berharga harus di balas dengan yang berharga pula, begitulah menurut Sasuke. Dan hari itu di habiskan Itachi menangisi koleksi _dvd-_ nya.

Itachi terpaksa kembali mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu. Dimana ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

 **Flashback On**

 **Drap**

.

 **Drap**

.

 **Drap**

.

Sebuah derap langkah terdengar keras di dalam sebuah rumah mewah modern dengan campuran tradisional.

Sebuah pintu geser yang mengarah ke arah taman belakang terbuka dengan kasar.

" _Kaa-san_ ," panggil seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk menanam sesuatu.

" _Nani_ Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya wanita itu, membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Tomat-tomatku," desis Sasuke.

"Tomat? Kenapa dengan tomat-tomatmu?" tanya Mikoto heran.

Sasuke berusaha bernapas normal, menahan sesuatu yang hampir meledak, "Tomat-tomatku," ulangnya.

" _Are_? Kau mau makan tomat? Bukankah tomat-tomatmu ada di dalam kulkas? Kau tinggal mengambilnya kan."

Sasuke mencoba menarik napas kemudia mengeluarkannya, ia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Ketika dirasanya sudah cukup ia pun kembali berucap.

"TOMAT-TOMATKU HILANG _KAA-SAAAAAAN_!" ujar Sasuke histeris.

"Hah?!"

Mikoto bingung, sangat bingung. Bukankah baru kemarin dia membeli tiga kilo tomat untuk Sasuke. Kenapa tomatnya bisa hilang? Tidak mungkin Sasuke menghabiskan semua tomatnya.

Paling tidak, Sasuke dapat menghabiskan satu kilo tomat dalam sehari. Kemarin baru satu kilo, seharusnya masih tersisa. Jika dia bertanya kemana tomatnya, maka artinya ada yang tidak beres.

Tiba-tiba sebuah awan _imaginer_ muncul di atas kepala Mikoto. Dalam ingatannya, Mikoto ingat jika kemarin Itachi meminum sesuatu berwarna merah, memakan sesuatu berwarna merah dan juga memberikan sesuatu berwarna merah pada kelinci peliharaannya.

Jika hipotesisnya benar, maka yang menghabiskan tomat Sasuke adalah Itachi. Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang tampak misuh-misuh meratapi nasibnya yang tidak bisa memakan tomatnya hari ini. Ia bingung, harus memberitahu Sasuke atau tidak.

Jika diberi tahu, maka kasihan Itachi. Dia pasti akan habis ditangan Sasuke. Tapi jika tidak, maka Sasuke akan marah-marah tanpa henti dan mogok makan.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia membuat pilihan.

 _'Gomen_ _ne_. Aku bukan ibu yang baik,' batinnya seraya memasang wajah sendu.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto pada anak bungsunya, mengentikan acara misuh-misuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan padangan layaknya seorang anak anjing yang minta dipungut, membuat Mikoto jadi tidak tega.

"Ano... Sebenarnya tomat-tomatmu–

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat di bawah tengkuk, memasuki rumah mewah bercat putih.

" _Okaeri_ , Itachi- _kun_ ," balas sebuah suara feminim.

" _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san_ dan Sasuke mana?" tanya Itachi.

" _Tou-san_ belum pulang, kemungkinan akan pulang terlambat dari biasanya. Kalau Sasuke, ia berada di dapur," balas Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke atas dulu."

Itachi beranjak menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan ibunya yang menatapnya nanar. Mikoto diam sesaat menghentikan kegiatannya, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAA. _KAA-SAAAAAN_! _DVD_ -KU! HIKS... HIKS."

Sebuah teriakan diiringi raungan Itachi memasuki gendang telinga Mikoto. Mikoto secepat kilat menuju lantai dua, ke kamar anak sulungnya.

Di dalam kamar, ia dapat melihat Itachi sedang bersimpuh dengan bahunya yang bergetar. Di sekitarnya, ia dapat melihat beberapa keping _DVD_ yang telah hancur.

"Itachi?" panggilnya ragu.

Itachi menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan dramatis. Air matanya bercucuran layaknya air terjun dari kedua mata _onyx_ -nya.

" _Ka-kaa-san_ ," panggilnya lirih, lalu melepaskan dekapannya pada kepingan-kepingan _DVD_ yang telah hancur.

"HUWAAAA... HIKS...HIKS!"

Itachi kembali meraung sembari berlari ke pelukan ibunya.

Mikoto yang bingung harus bagaimana, hanya memeluk anaknya mecoba menenangkannya.

"Ssst. Jangan menangis lagi Itachi. Cup...cup...cup anak _Kaa-san_." Mikoto mencoba mendiamkan Itachi layaknya mendiamkan seorang bayi.

"Hiks... _Kaa-san_. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" tanya Itachi sesenggukan.

"Ee... _etto_... Kurasa kau tahu siapa pelakunya," ujar Mikoto enggan mengatakan pelaku sebenarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran masih dengan lelehan air matanya.

"Seseorang yang kau habiskan tomatnya," jawab Mikoto, lalu meninggalkan kamar Itachi turun ke lantai satu.

Itachi terdiam, tubuhnya menegang dan raut wajahnya memucat.

" _IIEEEEE_! _NOONA_ - _NOONA_ KU! SASUKE SIALAAAAN! HUWAAAAAA!"

Dan Itachi menghabiskan hari itu dengan meraung, menangisi _dvd_ berharganya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sibuk di dapur menghabiskan tomat-tomatnya yang dibelikan Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar raungan anak sulungnya.

'Salahnya sendiri,' batinnya.

.

 **Flashback** **Off**

.

Lamunan Itachi buyar ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan melihat sang adik terkapar. Di dekatnya seorang gadis berambut pink nampak kesal.

"Sasuke mulai lagi," ujar Sasori seraya mendengus pelan. Itachi hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sasori pun ikut melangkah bersama Itachi.

.

.

"Ugh. _Senpai_ , kau tega sekali padaku," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus pipinya yang kena bogem Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal dengan wajah merah padam. Ia berkacak pinggang, menatap Sasuke, "Salah sendiri. Kenapa kau berdiri di belakangku, Hah?!" balasnya sengit.

" _Gomen gomen_."

Sakura melengos dan kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke ataupun membantunya berdiri.

" _Senpai_!"

"Kau harusnya membantuku berdiri," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tetap berjalan, berpura-pura tidak mendengar Sasuke.

" _Tsk_ , dasar galak, kasar, tidak mau bertanggung jawab lagi ," umpatnya, lalu berdiri sebari membersihkan seragam sekolahnya.

Sasuke lalu berjalan menyusul Sakura, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dari samping. Menatap wajah cantiknya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink, kulit wajah yang mulus bagaikan kulit bayi, dan dahi leb–

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai, seolah mendapat ide di otaknya ketika melihat dahi lebar Sakura.

.

 **Sakura's POV**

Apa-apaan bocah ini? Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku kesal saja. Tidak bisakah ia menjauh dariku barang satu hari saja?

Ah tidak tidak, rasanya tidak mungkin. Paling tidak menjauhlah dariku untuk sementara waktu, entah berapa lama itu.

Sekarang, tingkahnya sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa dia memperhatikanku? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?

Eh? Jangan-jangan memang ada sesuatu di wajahku. Aku akan mengeceknya di toilet. Jangan sampai dia mempermalukanku lagi. Ku mohon berhentilah memperhatikanku, Ayam. Lihat di depan atau kau ak–

" _Senpai_."

 **Sakura's POV End**

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus, ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sekarang aku baru tahu, apa yang membuatku menyukai Sakura- _senpai_ ," ujar Sasuke.

 **DEG**

" _Senpai_ mau tahu? Jika aku sangat menyukai–

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

'A–apa yang mau dia katakan? Pernyataan cinta lagi?' batin Sakura.

–kai dahi lebar _senpai_. Karena di dahimu aku bisa mendaratkan pesawat _remote_ kontrol-ku," ujar Sasuke lalu berlari ke gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong.

Hening

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

.

"DASAR _KOUHAI_ MENYEBALKAN! AAAAAAAARRRRGH!"

Sakura pergi ke kelasnya dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Ia memasuki kelas dengan aura kelam di sekitarnya, mengabaikan beberapa murid yang memandangnya takut. Jika Sakura sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Lebih baik menghindarinya daripada kau celaka, begitulah pemikiran beberapa murid.

"Kau kenapa, _Forehead_!?" tanya Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi heran. Sakura mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya datar.

'Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya, akan aku buat dia babak belur,' batinnya seraya tersenyum misterius. Membuat Ino yang duduk bergidik.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Cuap-Cuap Area** :

Holla semuaaaaaa, lama ga jumpa nih *ga nanya*, author mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin ya, Yosh, chap 2 udh update nih dan saatnya balas review ya

 **Sasara Keik** **o** Iya Sakura cukup mengerikan dsni, n jgn khawatir si Uke *digampar Sasuke* ga nyebelin amat kok Cuma annoying aja #loh, arigatou dah r n r, rn r lagi?

 **Vylenzh** Arigatou dah d fav, iya dia naksir ama Sakura XD

 **Mizuki Ryana** Chap 2 udh update, arigatou dah mau mampir

 **Sayuki.S** Udah lanjut nih, arigatou ya dah mampir

 **dianarndraha** Ini udh lanjut RnR lg?

 **yantif390** Udah lanjuut XD

 **Ricchi** Salam kenal jg XD Arigatou udh mau mampir

 **fukinyan** Arigatou ini udah update RnR lg?

 **YOktf** Iya nih, arigatou udh mampir

 **Hiruma Ai-chan** Udah lanjuuut nih XD

 **Nikechaann** Ini udah update silahkan dibaca

 **Husni** Mudah2an aja bsa smpe tamat ya XD #plaaak

 **Haruno Saki** Gomen terlalu lama updatenya, tp udh d update nih RnR lg?

 **Niwa-chan** Arigatou, itu jg alasan diriku buat ini fic XD

 **DarkCrowds** Arigatou udh RnR, ini udh update

 **Nica** **Khaerunnisa** Iya dia kouhai nya si Sakura tp nyebelin dianya XD

 **dimluv** Hr ini udh d update XD

 **Hana** Yup udh lanjut arigatou udh RnR X)

Sekian cuap2nya, Arigatou udah baca, mind to review?

 **Palembang, 19-07-2015**


End file.
